ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Unstable Cluster
Testimonials :* I just soloed it as 66 NIN/DNC without capped evasion. Unstable Cluster self-destructed twice (~350 first time; ~180 second time). Ninjutsu enfeebling spells stuck well, too. Only unfortunate part of the battle is 0/1 Soboro. 5/25/2011 :* Easy solo as 85 PLD/RDM, never broke stoneskin. Self destructed once for 0 damage and the other was stunned by shield bash. 1/2 on drop. 11/27/10 :* Obviously soloable now after update on 6/21/2010. Killed as 72Nin/36Dnc 84xp w/empress band. 1/4 on drop. :* Doesn't seem to self-destruct anymore. Killed it with 75THF/NIN 40 limit points. 1/1 6/21/2010. (Self destruct still in use killed Solo 76NIN/Dnc 7-19-2010) Self Destructed one time. :*Soloable by 80BLM/RDM. Seems to build resistance to sleep over time. - Puye/Valefor :* Soloable by 75BLU/NIN. Has used self-destruct several times over 7 fights, though not every fight. :* Easily soloable by a 75MNK/DNC. :* Soloable by 75DRG/SCH, Self-Destruct avoided by Super Jump :* Incredibly easy for a 76THF/DNC. Used Drain Samba II to counter some of the spikes and Waltz when nessasary. It self destructed once and barely scratched me. 1/1 on drop. :* Solobale by a 75SMN/37WHM :* Simple solo as 80DRK/40SAM. Starting with Dread Spikes is a good idea because the cluster hits fast and for a mediocre amount of damage. With proper use of Third Eye, Spells, and TP this NM is not a threat. 1/3 on drop- had to farm two more tars from the clusters surrounding the spawn cave; luckily there are quite a few of them around. ~Selzak/Bismarck :* Easy solo as 78WAR/39DNC. Started fight with 300TP and I didnt use WS until after it used Self-Destruct, which did hardly any dmg. By that time mob was at 50% hp so I used all WS buffs and warrior's charge -> rampaged it, then turned off berserk and aggressor to avoid unnecessary dmg to myself. After WS I just coasted with no problems, keeping hp above yellow just out of superstition. In the end I would say I over estimated him. 0/1 on drop. - Xandermidgard/Quetz :* Soloed as 75PLD/37WAR. Fight had some difficulty. Strategy for PLD/WAR. Most important thing when soloing this mob as PLD/WAR DO NOT weapon skill until after you have used chivalry *very important* or you will not have the endurance to defeat it. I started fight with the basic Protect/Shell setup. Popped defender, then popped mob. Popped warcry to nullify some of the weakend attack effect from defender, also kept reprisal up. Throughout 1st half of fight (b4 I used Chivalry) I just basically melee, heal, flash (stick with using *Cure2 If you have Healing magic stat lvled*) (remember no WS). Exhausted my Mp (also 1st half of fight you can use Rampart, but not Sentinel)Once Mp was exhausted I had 300% TP, Popped Chivalry Regained 100% of my MP% (Round 2) At this point you start to use you WS..I used Vorpal Blade only as I was putting out 500+ damage with it. You would keep same strategy melee, heal, flash, Reprisal. By now the Mob will start to use Self-Destruct. (Very important. I hope you have not used your shield bash yet) When Mob gets ready to Self-Destruct Shield bash :**By now your MP should start to get low again. Don't worry because you saved Sentinel and 2HR just for this part of the fight. Try to burn all your MP 1st b4 using these two JA. Timing is everything, with the PLD refresh, and Hercules ring, with parade gorget, you can even hold off a little longer B4 using. when mob is at 20% pop sentinel, Rampart. Regain MP WS at 100% You WILL get hit with a second Self-Destruct. When I got hit it only hit me for 68HP, due to Rampart. 2hr mob at 10% by this time you will be out of MP, and HP very low(mine was 245hp) 100% WS again. Congratulations!!!! To solo this mob as PLD/War at lvl 75 is an achievment even with the new update, due to limited mp, no Stoneskin, no blink, no phalanx just raw vitality,and skill, and only one stun available(if you dont count flatblade ws)Takes Strategy, and skill, a little luck. ---Gabrielus/ASURA-TITAN SEVER Rdm 79 / blm 39 this NM is now a joke, never broke SS nor phalanx faded. 0/10 tho :/ - Archangelgab - Carbuncle :* DRK72/SAM36 Can do it with a little difficulty Vevau just did this as a PLD75/RDM37 it was easy as anything SS Blink Phalanx Protect and Shell to start with and 100tp just whack away put up reprisal and flash every now and then i didnt even bother trying to recast SS or Blink not that it mattered get tp up to around the 200 mark for chivalry when your mp gets to 100-150 and then keep doing what you do and itll go down takes 5 minutes or there abouts pretty easy fight all in all -Kylackt/Leviathan Easy solo as 76RDM/38DRK. 1/2 on Soboro. Only one attempt at Self-Destruct in the two fights, which was stunned. I had my Crimson finger Gauntlets on since I was stunning and I was getting Intimidated messages, so I think it has Dragon Killer, as I never had that problem the second fight when I didn't wear them. Arieth/Sylph Miscellaneous There is some uncertainty about the relationship between Self-Destruct and drop rate. There used to be a rumor that if it Self-Destructed at all the sword could not drop, but that's false, I've seen it drop after blowing up. However, Self-Destruct might lower the chance of a drop. --Valyana 00:21, 28 February 2007 (EST) The rumor in regards to this is that if ALL three portions of the cluster Self-Destruct, that the katana cannot drop. Each individual bomb that desctructs, is reported to lower the drop-rate, but that is obviously difficult to test. --Skyw4rp 01:40, 28 February 2007 (EST) I did a run today and had it blow up on numerous pops. Despite this, we were 9/12. Moon phase (if anyone cares) was about 64% to 56% over the course of our run. --Bapidai 01:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 8/14 with 3 bombs, 2/6 with 2 bombs, 0/3 with 1 bomb. So... If it follows suit... 50% with 3 bombs, 25% with 2 bombs, 10% with 1 bomb. Of course, we need more data before we assume anything like this...Imisnew2 19:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Also, it seems like it wont use self-destruct if u keep its refueling off... that works by dispel/finale or just slow spell... but this is only speculation. I've tried it on last 2 pops and it seems to workstrike that..Imisnew2 19:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) We were able to kill Unstable Cluster with only 6 members. A well Geared PLD, Emnity - setup RDM and WHM, BLM for Stun only, THF and WAR for Damage. The WAR would Store TP for Smash Axe But that's about it. Several times when Self-Destruct got through and we Elemental Seal Sleep II to recover.Imisnew2 19:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I personally think its pure superstition to think the number of bombs remaining affects drop rate. My group went 3/4 on drops with 1 bomb remaining each time. Going by the %'s listed by Imisnew, that should be an event with less than 1% chance of occurring. I believe that TH is the largest factor in increasing the drop rate. It makes it significantly easier to fight if you let it explode, assuming your tank survives and melees run away each time. DarkJax 13:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) We returned to get another 3 Soboro's for our group. Our final tally including the drops I mentioned above: 5/6 with 1 bomb remaining, 1/2 with 2 bombs remaining, 0/1 with three bombs remaining. That puts our overall drop rate at 6/9. Again, I think its pure superstition about the number of bombs affecting drop rate. DarkJax 21:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) 9 Person Alliance Setup: Tank PT: PLD/WAR THF/NIN SMN/WHM DRG/WAR SAM/NIN DRK/NIN Other PT: BLM/WHM BLM/SCH RDM/WHM SAM/NIN BLM's and DRK's stun, SMN keeps up Stoneskin and Phalanx and Barfira on tank PT. Mages all help heal. Really easy fight. We had a few deaths occasionally but Tarutaru PLD/WAR only died once. Drops were 4/5 with New Moon, 6/10 with Waxing Crescent. Added drop data to article.--Tristaenkun 00:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Self-destruct changing droprate Taken off main article: "In reply to the rumor above. Attempted 10 runs and managed a 9/10 drop rate. There was a failed Stun when the Black Mage mis-targeted the cluster causing one to Self-Destruct. The drop rate is much higher if no bombs are able to Self-Destruct but it is not 100%." --Ariannas 16:43, 22 April 2008 (UTC) 1/9 on full moon with TH2 last 6 pops. Only drop was on firesday without any Self-Destruct. There were other kills that we prevented SD and 1 more kill on firesday, however, it is a coincidence that only drop fulfilled the suspect drop-increase conditions. Ash 02:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I did not know about self destruct changing drop rate so i came as /thf.Well there has been at least 1-2 self destruct every fight,i am 0/6.Guess i will have to abandon it and come back with a form of stun.--Zaksame (talk) 01:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Aggression Last night, my group was killing this nm and doing fairly well til about 25%. We had almost a full wipe. I survived, and I started to follow the solo strategy so I could keep it from depopping while the alliance got back up. Solo strategy, incase you're wondering: Use reraise earring, bio the mob, die, reraise, use reraise earring, bio the mob, etc etc. The only problem with this is, it takes ALOT of exp, alot of reraise charges, and alot of time. But I digress. I noticed a few things while fighting him. They're mostly irrelevant, but I wanted to point them out. 1) This mob did not link with the local Nitro Clusters. 2) This mob did not attack me while I was casting near him. He didn't seem aggressive to magic. 3) This mob did not attack me when he saw me. I accidentally reraised in front of him, and he ignored me. I believe this mob should be marked as non-aggressive. - Taomage Are you double weakened? It seems like it especially when you are dying and RR-ing. Magic does NO damage when double weakened. Aluris 16:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) The above comment while true for most spells does not apply to others such as BIO or DIA which will still have a Damage over time effect when used during a double weak state Alviant Changed the main page to reflect when he actually self-destructs.... did a run just a little while ago and he blew up @59%, so changed it to "below 60%" Moose 08:37, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Went as BLM with a few BLUs to help with stuns. When it would ready Self-Destruct, the BLUs would Head Butt and I would cast Stun. I got the message "Stun has no effect" consistently, leading one to believe the Head Butts were stunning it, and yet it would still blow up. Not sure what the deal is, interested to know if anyone else has had similar results with Head Butt not landing, or otherwise interfering with Stun working on this. Totals So Far Hey, seeing as how there were conflicting reports of number of clusters affecting drop rates, I decided to scroll through all the pages and add up the totals. Here they are, as of Sep 19th 2009 1 Cluster remaining: 1 / 5 Azrielll 0 / 3 Imisnew2 5 / 6 DarkJax 6 / 14 TOTAL for 1 Cluster Remaining 2 Clusters remaining: 2 / 6 Imisnew2 1 / 2 DarkJax 3 / 8 TOTAL for 2 Clusters Remaining 3 Clusters remaining: 8 / 14 Imisnew2 0 / 1 DarkJax 2 / 2 Azrielll 9 / 17 TOTAL for 3 Clusters Remaining Unreported number of Clusters remaining: 7 / 14 Kthx 0 / 5 Keoni 5 / 11 Keoni 9 / 12 Bapidai 9 / 10 Ariannas 1 / 9 Ash 31 / 61 TOTAL for Unreported number of Clusters remaining. I'd say the drop rate would be 50% regardless of how many clusters remain. Yes, only two people have reported detailed drop rates, but it is 32 runs reported, after all... Now, off to fight! :D Moojitsu 00:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) We killed this last night and found it can be a battle of endurance. Pt set up was a Pld, Thf , Blm, Blm, Rdm, Whm 6/6. It was a slow fight but using the 4 mages was enough to keep the Pld healed. Spliting Sata was really the only main melee DMG, TA Viperbite for 150-200. Tried to stun the Self-destructs but found it kinda pointless cause its only going to try it again untill he gets it off. Blm's between stun were casting fire II for 150-200. After i was KO with 20% remaining 1 Blm Manafont and freeze for 580 DMG which pretty much finished the fight. Dont under estimate it tho if you going to try with 6 people take Good food and Mage's need some sort of Refresh and Ethers especially the main healer. Drop 1/1 hopefully you will be as lucky as me. 0o:Akka:o0, November 2009 Went 1/2 on a recent run. Were only going to do one kill but we got a pop item from the two bombs in tunnel. Had drop on first run with 3 bombs remaining, no drops on second when there were two bombs remaining. Good hunting. Low man - "duo" If you are tired of the party attempts, it is possible to mostly solo it-ghetto as it may be. You need a friend(preferably a thf) to help kill last ~2% to prevent unclaimed kill. You'll need ~6 RR earrings, to be safe. My best results(time wise) is as blm/nin. Reraise up and have your friend pop the cluster and nuke it with an ES freeze, followed by bio II and either burn or drain if you can. Bio II most important. Both die, then RR up(the cluster is *not* aggressive to sight nor magic). Boot your buddy, then start the zombie kill. Cast utsusemi > rr earring > /heal. Wait for bio II to wear and recast bio II(a macro will help - ie. /ma "Bio II" , /wait 110, /echo Bio wearing in 10 seconds-just don't use another macro after bio or your counter will stop), followed by burn. Repeat until near 2%. Every time ES is ready, change to Bio II > ES > Poison II to quicken the process. You can do Bio II > drain if your drains don't suck, I myself found it faster using burn(71 int, 3 hp/tick). When the mob is ticking toward 2% while you are resting, reinvite your friend and get ready to finish it off. Sleep II it to let your(hopefully thf) friend SA WS, or any other means of unweakened killing. Cast drain + bio if needed. Results: Just over an hour to kill. 37 RR charges used. 13,000 xp lost. Not too worried about the xp loss, 2 hours of pudding camp gets that back. So total time = ~3 hours. I'll take that over a party/alliance any day. *Additional note: You may want to attempt this in off hours. If a party rolls in to spawn it, you run the risk of losing your claim. Good luck if you try thisˆˆ-Moggly 06:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) No more level cap. Soloable by RDM75+ easily. Almost soloable by SAM75+. Definitely duoable. --lirmont 04:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 75SAM/DNC. Tachi: Hobaku to stun. Not hard. --Laraul 14:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as 76SMN, used Ifrit to do damage. Carby kite if/when your MP gets low and you should be fine. BenRain 14:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Cake walk as 75NIN/DNC.--Cursus 04:09, August 1, 2010 Soloable by SAM76/NIN16 with 2HR, Hagun, and a few Hi-Potions. Used a 6 hit build w/mostly Hachiman & STR+ gear, nothing special though. Started with 300tp & Sekkanoki(Yuki + Gekko). Once I had 100tp again, used Yuki + Meikyo Shisui + Gekko + Yuki + Gekko. Took its HP way down by then. Just kept Seigan up and juggled Third Eye and Utsusemi afterwards until it died, using Hi-Potions whenever my HP got in the orange just in case. Self-destructed twice (~60 dmg each), but Formation Attack was more of a threat (~240). I made no attempt to stun it at all. Fairly long battle, but definitely doable. 1/1 on drop with no TH. --Questwizard 16:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Meleed by a 75 RDM/BLM without much difficulty (never in the red). Dish 15:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Pop Item Removed? currently 0/21 on nitro clusters. can anyone confirm that clustered tar still drops? --Gestahl 13:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I got several drops since update, make sure you dont have one at all in your inventory or storage areas as you can only hold one at a time. --Icari 16:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) make that 1/35, 0/1 on soboro but least I got the fight. dunno if I was just unlucky or if the droprate was wildly off. --Gestahl 10:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I went about 1/30 on the soboro (not the clustered tar, the soboro). I think the droprate for soboro is wildly off, but I usually got tar after 5-15 kills. --Vulturelainen 03:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC)